Amun Flatbraid
Summary Amun Flatbraid (Referred to as Amun commonly), is a wizard in training specializing in the field of Necromancy. He is currently on an adventure with his party with many goals, his own personal one being to find the artifacts of the Lich God of old. Despite belief, Amun is not a evil wizard, he simply is fascinated by the study of necromancy. He has never killed a civilian who did not provoke him. He has several other members to his party, such as Akadias the Brawler, and Orif the Dwarf. Backstory and History Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Amun Flatbraid Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Late teens/Early twenties Classification: Necromancer, Mage, Mercenary Rank: Gold Rank Mercenary (Amun) Affiliation: The Blades of Gold (His Mercenary party) Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A with most offensive magic, up to 7-A '''with High tier magic, '''6-C '''with highest tier summoning '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Necromancy (He can summon several different types of undead, all different in their attack capabilities), Healing (He has shown the ability to heal people from strange sicknesses), Energy Manipulation Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation (He can create and throw fire-bolts that are damaging to opponents) , Summoning (He can summon different types of undead varying in power), Adept in Hand-to-Hand combat, Able to utilize a sword adeptly, limited flight (Has shown he can hover down from high distances such as mountains), Ice Manipulation via Summoning (He can summon an undead capable of controlling blizzards that spans oceans.) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-City Block Level '''with most offensive magic (His firebolts have shown to be able to damage similar durability enemies, his largest ones can level multiple building with ease), up to '''Mountain Level '''with High tier magic (His earth manipulation has shook large spans of land and has shattered mountains.), '''Island Level '''with Highest tier Summoning (His Servant, Skumkor is capable of creating blizzards that span across entire oceans, decimating islands with the frozen projectiles that fall from the storm.) ''Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '(Was able to dodge a Lightning bolt conjured from a hostile mage before the mage could react.) '''Varies '''with Summons. 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class with Offensive Magic (Can surround his limbs with Fel-Energy, a mystical form of magic which enhances his attacks and depowers enemies, these limbs have been able to launch opponents across entire towns.), up to Mountain Class 'with High Tier Spells, '''Island Class '''with Highest tier Summoning. 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level Normally, Up to Mountain Level '''with Force-Fields (Created a shield which protected him from his mountain busting attack) Varies''' with Summons''' ' 'Stamina: Extremely High '''Range: Standard Melee Range with enhances melee attacks, Hundreds of meters with ranged magic (Pyromancy), Hundreds of Kilometers with High tier magic (Earthquake), Varies with Summons. Standard Equipment: Sword in holster, Magic Robes, Potions of Healing. Intelligence: Amun is an aspiring wizard, and while he loves fighting, he enjoys trying to outthink his opponents instead of overpowering them. He is knowledgeable in several aspects of magic thus showing signs of intelligence. Granted, he is still relatively young and can be brash when he shouldn't be. Weaknesses: Magic energy can run out if a fight drags on too long. He also is unable to survive huge attacks he creates such as earthquakes if he does not protect himself. Notable Attacks & Techniques Magic Abilities Amun is a trained wizard, utilizing several different schools of magic. His magic energy can be depleted if a fight drags on too long as his body will be unable to produce the amount of magic required for spells. He is adept in a few schools of magic including but not limited to; Pyromancy, Necromancy, Fel Magic, and Terrakinesis. Necromancy Amun's favorite and specialized school of magic is Necromancy. Despite common belief, it is more than just the raising of the dead, as it utilizes aspects of healing, summoning, mind manipulation, and many other schools. Amun commonly uses it to raise powerful undead servants. * Undead Gladiator - Amun raises a powerful gladiator that wields an axe and a shield. * Skumkor - Skumkor is a named and powerful undead wizard, being an extremely capable wielder of Cytokinesis, covering entire oceans in blizzards. * Skeletal Archers '''- Amun summons half a dozen skeletal archers to attack his opponents from a range. Their durability seems quite low and it is unknown if he can summon more than 6 at a time. * '''Lucin - A powerful expert pyromancing demon. Lucin is hard for Amun to control so he usually does not summon him except in the most dire of situations. Pyromancy Amun is a trained user of Pyromancy, the manipulation of fire. He often utilizes it as one of him main sources of ranged damage on his opponents. * Firebolts - Amun can create and throw firebolts roughly the size of a baseball. * Fireball '''- Amun creates a large fireball and chucks it at his opponents, it is able to easily devastate buildings. '''Terrakinesis Amun can manipulate the earth quite well. He usually does not resort to this in a populated area for a number of reasons, It can hurt civilians, and he is unable to tank the damage if he does not create a shield. * Earthquake - Amun creates large tremors, that devastate towns and shatter mountains. Fel-Magic Fel Magic is a dark and forgotten magic utilizing dark enegy. Amun surrounds his limbs with said fel energy to greatly enhance his melee attack potential. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Wizard Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Ice Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8